


A surprice in the dark

by Softice_Sofie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: a little blood but not much, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softice_Sofie/pseuds/Softice_Sofie
Summary: Jake was out, having some drinks with his friends, and gets a surprice when he steps onto hes lawn.





	A surprice in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am a girl. My name is Sofie and im not english. so there may be some spelling isshues but please be kind.

Hello. My name is Jake. Im 26 years old. Last year i experienced something... unexpected. 

I was walking down the street when i noticed something large hididng behind a tree. It was very skinny and seemd to have antlers. I thought that it was just a scared deer and kept walking. 

Later, when i walked past an other tree i saw it again. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, besides, i had a few drinks about half an hour ago.

I started walking faster as i started feeling tired. As i turned in to the street were my house was at, i saw something on my lawn. I walked closer, wich was a pretty bad idea now that i think of it. When i stood at the edge of my small lawn i saw two yellow glowing eyes. As i walked closer it seemd to be the exact same small figure as i had seen behind the trees on my way home. Thinking that it was just that seacon were deers were everywere i started walking towards the back door.

As i reached the stairs i heard crunching leaves behind me. I turned around and saw to my horror a gigant tree like creature carrying a deers dead body. I ran up the stairs but didnt make it before i got hit in the head and was knocked to the ground. The next morning i woke up in my neighbors sofa with a wet cloth on my head. 

I asked about what happend last night and he replied. "I head you scream and ran to your house. When i found you you were knocked out and your head was bleeding. I also saw a sting mark on your arm. Like you were poked with a needle. So i called a docter and he receartched you. You seemd to be completely fine besides the head." He said, as he rolled up my sleeve to show me the sting mark. 

Today, i live at a hospital. I still see the creature sometimes. I havent slept in weeks. My docters say that if i dont sleep soon, ill die... but i cant. Not as long as i know that creature may still be out there, looking for me.


End file.
